


Someday in the winter

by crispychips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Complete, Fluff (?) gak terlalu Fluff juga sih sebenernya, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispychips/pseuds/crispychips
Summary: Midorima, Takao, obrolan mereka tentang masa lalu dan kecintaan Takao akan sikap Midorima.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Someday in the winter

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!!!!! WJGFKDJJENDKDBSJGDGJWH  
> Setelah berapa purnama gak pernah nulis akhirnya aku berhasil walopun cuma Oneshoot aja huhu  
> (padahal yg Chapter pada belom beres /uhuk!)   
> *maaf kalo acak-acakan, aku edit pake hp wkwk
> 
> Desclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi - sensei
> 
> HAPPY READING!!! :)

Secangkir kopi yang uapnya mengepul menemani Midorima yang terduduk di kursi balkon apartemennya. Sedangkan di depannya salju turun perlahan menari-nari dengan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, apa yang dirinya lakukan duduk-duduk di depan balkon sambil minum kopi seolah-olah ini sedang musim semi? Gila. Sesaat kemudian angan-angannya berkeliaran.   
“Shin- _chan_ _ngapain_ di sini? Dingin tahu!”  
Pria jangkung itu tidak mengacuhkannya sembari pria satunya berjalan mendekat.   
“ _Oi! Oi!_ Shin- _chan_ lagi _galau_ _nih?”_  
Saat Midorima mendapatkan akal sehatnya, dilihatnya bayangan Takao ikut mendudukan diri di kursi satunya. Tangannya menopang dagu di meja kecil tempat dia meletakkan cangkir kopi. Pandangannya jelas tertuju pada pria kacamata yang sedaritadi asik dengan pikirannya.   
“Kacamatamu berembun _tuh_!”  
Wajah Midorima memerah – entah karena malu atau karena radang dingin. Dia mengambil kacamatanya dan mengusap embun yang menghalangi pandangannya entah sejak kapan – sejak dia tidak ingat sudah berapa jam dia duduk di sini mungkin?   
Takao menyesap kopi Midorima berbekal “ _Aku minta kopinya ya!”_ yang bahkan tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya – atau tidak sempat mungkin karena Takao langsung meminumnya begitu saja.   
“ _Oooh_ aku tahu! Biar kutebak, kau merasa sedih karena ini mengingatkanmu soal semifinal _Winter Cup_ melawan Rakuzan kan? Atau... karena Akashi menolak berjabat tangan denganmu saat itu?”  
Pernyataan itu menusuk, tapi sampai kapanpun Midorima tidak akan pernah mengakuinya – dia tsundere. Takao hanya tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Akashi saat itu padanya dan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di ingatannya. Mungkin Akashi menanamnya terlalu dalam hingga Midorima belum bisa menemukan ujung akarnya.   
_“Aku ingin menjadi musuhmu Shintarou.”_  
Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu sudah lama terjadi. Pikirnya.   
“Si Akashi itu... –“  
“Berisik Takao!”  
“-gila ya. Aku tidak habis pikir kalau benar-benar ada orang yang tidak pernah kalah. Kau tahu? Sekuat-kuatnya orang pasti pernah mengalami kekalahan walaupun itu hanya _sekali_ saja.” Katanya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata “ _sekali_ ”.   
Takao terdiam sebentar untuk melihat respon Midorima. Walaupun pria itu tidak menjawab, matanya yang seperti elang mampu mengetahui kalau pria berambut hijau itu menyimak apa yang dia bicarakan – atau itu karena perasaannya? Entahlah!   
“ _Tuh kan!_ Reaksimu begitu. Pasti aku benar kan! Ayo _ngaku_ saja! _Ups_! Kau tidak perlu mengakuinya _deh_! Tapi aku tahu ya. Aku. Tahu. _Oke_?”  
“Kuroko mengalahkanya.” Sanggah Midorima, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan yang mengatakan kalau Akashi tidak pernah kalah. _Well_! Kata “ _sekali_ ” yang diucapkan Takao tadi lebih tepat. Akashi _pernah_ kalah sekali.   
“ _Hmm_..., jadi kau merasa kesal karena bukan kau yang mengalahkanya? Hahaha.”  
Mungkin Takao tertawa. Tawa renyah yang selalu Midorima dengar kapanpun sejak Midorima mengenalnya di sekolah menengah atas.   
Ada jeda yang panjang di antara keduanya. Dan dengan segala kelegaan hatinya, Takao mempersilahkan Midorima untuk memikirkan kilas balik yang menyedihkan itu.   
“Kau tahu Shin- _chan_ , bukan hanya kau yang ingin mengalahkanya. Aku, para senpai di Shuutoku, atau bahkan semua pemain basket di Jepang ini ingin mengalahkanya. Jadi, itu hal yang wajar, kau tahu? Soal kalah dan menang dalam pertandingan.”  
Ya, kekalahan yang sangat dramatis. Terlalu banyak drama di sana. Sedangkan Midorima merasa itu semua sebagian besar kesalahannya karena dia tidak bisa menghentikan Akashi. Walaupun mereka selalu mengatakan itu bukan salahnya, Midorima hanya merasa gagal. Gagal menepati janjinya pada Akashi. Gagal pula menepati janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.   
Namun saat melihatnya kalah, kenapa Midorima merasa sedih? Pandangan Akashi saat menyadari bahwa dia bukan lagi orang yang tidak pernah kalah. Ekspresi itu. Argh! Itu semua membuatnya dilema. Tapi sekali lagi, itu dulu.   
_Puk! Puk!_   
“Cepat masuk, aku menyalakan penghangat di dalam.”  
Terkadang Takao yang kekanak-kanakan bisa menjadi sangat dewasa. Pukulan lembut Takao di bahunya terasa hangat walaupun jika dipikir ulang bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou itu hal yang memalukan – mungkin sangat memalukan. Midorima tidak akan mengakui ini walaupun Takao menunggu lima atau bahkan sepuluh tahun lagi. 

  
**ooOOOoo**

  
Pikiran gilanya berakhir dan Midorima memilih untuk masuk dan duduk nyaman di soffanya. Hangat –mungkin karena penghangat yang dinyalakan Takao tadi. Salju masih turun, mengapung di udara terlihat dari petak-petak kaca jendela.   
“Mau oshiruko?” tanya Takao yang rambutnya terlihat menyembul di antara gelas-gelas yang digantung.   
“Boleh.” Jawabnya singkat.   
Tidak lama, Takao membawa dua mangkuk penuh oshiruko dan meletakannya di meja. Midorima meraihnya dan menyantap di sendok pertamanya.   
Takao kembali setelah bolak balik mengambil minum lalu ikut mendudukan diri di _soffa_. Menatap Midorima yang lahap memakan oshiruko buatannya. Dia berharap cemas, takut rasanya tidak enak karena Midorima hanya memakannya tanpa bersuara.   
“Apa rasanya terlalu manis?” dengan ragu dia bertanya.   
“Tidak, ini sangat enak.”  
Ada yang salah dengan Midorima, Takao yakin sekali. Dia sadar diri kalau dirinya selalu mengharapkan jawaban itu setiap kali dia memasak, namun logikanya berpikir bahwa Midorima tidak akan pernah berkata seperti itu – tidak pernah.   
“ _BHAHAHAHAHAHA_!” tawanya pecah dan Takao hanya merasa perutnya sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras.   
“Apa yang lucu?” tanya Midorima datar.   
Takao merasa matanya berair, _aaah_ rasa rasanya dia jadi ingin menangis dan memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti tertawa.   
“Jangan mengajakku bicara ketika makan.”  
“Iya iya Shin- _chan_ maaf _oke_? Aku hanya ingin tertawa saja, tidak ada yang lucu, aku hanya berterima kasih karena kau bilang makanannya enak.”  
“Masakanmu selalu enak.”   
Takao terdiam. _Oh ayolah!_ Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan Midorima hari ini? Serius Takao tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dirinya terlampau senang dan hanya ingin terus mendengar Midorima mengatakan hal-hal baik tentangnya. Ini tidak akan pernah terjadi saat Midorima tidak mabuk. Takao meyakinkan dirinya kalau Midorima sedang mabuk akibat secangkir kopi dan berdiam di udara dingin beberapa jam– _sebenarnya tidak._  
Ponsel Midorima berdering dan Midorima hanya diam menatap layarnya. Terlihat menimang apakah harus diangkat atau tidak.   
“Kenapa tidak diangkat?” Takao memberinya tatapan bertanya dan Midorima memutuskan untuk meraih teleponnya.   
“Halo?”  
“ **Midorima? Kupikir kau tidak akan mengangkatnya.”**  
“Mana mungkin aku tidak mengangkat telepon darimu Akashi.”  
Sejak Takao menerka-nerka siapa yang menelepon Midorima lalu mendapati kalau itu Akashi membuatnya merinding. _Hey_! Apa pria itu juga tahu kalau dia membicarakannya tadi? Menakutkan.   
“ _Oh_ iya, ngomong-ngomong ... Selamat ulang tahun... Akashi.” Ucapnya canggung.   
“ ** _Umm_ , ya terima kasih Midorima. Kupikir kau tidak ingat?”**  
“Mana mungkin aku lupa. Benda keberuntunganmu hari ini adalah kue _macaroons_ warna merah muda. Pastikan kau memilikinya.”  
**“Ya ya aku akan ingat itu. Terima kasih. _Umm_ , sekali lagi, maaf untuk waktu itu. Aku mengatakan hal yang buruk padamu.”**  
“Tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah sepakat untuk melupakan itu bukan?”  
**“Ya. Baiklah, terima kasih lagi, Midorima.”**  
“Tidak terdengar sepertimu Akashi.”  
**“Begitukah? Baiklah sampai jumpa Midorima. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.”**  
“Um, kau juga.”  
Midorima meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Takao menatapnya penuh tanya. Pria berkacamata itu merasa risih diperhatikan seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen.   
“Kenapa melihatku seperti itu Takao?”  
“Hubungan kalian terlihat baik.”  
“Ya. Kami memang baik-baik saja.”  
“Kau tidak merenung di cuaca dingin karena ingat _Winter Cup?_ ”  
“Siapa bilang aku sedang memikirkan _Winter Cup?_ Kau saja yang _sok_ tahu.”  
Midorima memikirkannya hanya setelah Takao mengangkat topik itu.   
“Aku sedang memikirkan aransemen lagu yang sedang kubuat.” Lanjutnya.   
Midorima suka musik dan Takao tau itu, dia juga bekerja di perusahaan musik saat ini sedangkan Takao bekerja di bagian penerbitan majalah.   
“Kau yang mengangkat topik itu duluan.”  
“Terus kenapa kau tidak protes saat aku bilang soal _Winter Cup?_ ”  
“Saat kalah _Winter Cup_ aku memang sedih, tapi bukannya kau yang menangis sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.”  
Takao ingin protes mengatakan kalau Midorima juga tidak ada bedanya. Dia menangis seperti bukan dirinya. Saat itu Takao ingin menghiburnya namun dia tidak dalam posisi itu. Jadi Takao mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya tertawa jenaka seperti orang kepergok berbohong.   
Rasanya seperti Takao sedang bermain ular tangga. Dia naik beberapa baris saat Midorima memuji makanannya enak lalu terkena jebakan ular dan turun kembali beberapa baris saat Midorima bilang dirinya _sok_ tahu. _Ya ampun!_ ... pria itu sangat membingungkan, pikirnya.   
“Takao.”  
“ _Um, hah?!_ Iya kenapa?”   
Kenapa harus kaget _sih!_ Pikir Takao.   
“Ayo kita nonton.”  
“ _Eh?_ I-iya ayo. Mau ... film apa?”  
“Apapun selain genre romantis.” tipe Midorima sekali. Takao tidak bisa membayangkan Midorima menonton film romantis tapi wajahnya datar datar saja. Atau menonton film komedi tapi dia tidak tertawa sama sekali. Midorima akan lebih menarik untuk ditonton ketimbang film itu sendiri. 

  
**ooOOOoo**

  
Film berakhir dan Takao sudah terlalu nyaman untuk bersandar di bahu Midorima. Matanya merah dan berair. Dia melirik Midorima sekilas, ekspresinya masih datar-datar saja.   
“Usap ingusmu Takao!” katanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi “ _Hey! Ini film aksi bukan melodrama!”._  
“Memangnya Shin- _chan_ tidak sedih apa? Sahabat karakter utamanya mati.”  
“Perangnya berakhir. Dia mati tanpa penyesalan, jadi tidak ada masalah. Karakter utamanya pun menerima dan akan selalu mengingatnya. Jadi ini akhir yang bahagia, bukan hal untuk ditangisi.”  
_“Oh ayolah! Tidakkah setidaknya dia sedih karena kematian sahabatnya sedikit saja?!”_ benak Takao ingin protes.   
“Ya, kau tidak salah juga _sih_. Akhirnya memang bahagia.”  
Sementara Takao masih kesal tentang jawaban Midorima, pria berkacamata itu menatapnya.   
“Mau dengar aransemen laguku?”  
Takao menoleh _“Terlalu dekat!”_ jeritnya dalam hati. 15cm jarak pandangnya penuh dengan bingkai wajah Midorima.   
_“Tiba-tiba? Shin-chan kenapa sih?”_ wajahnya jadi panas, untunglah tadi dia menangis jadi mungkin Midorima berpikir wajahnya merah karena menangis bukan karena ditatap sedekat itu. Midorima bukan orang yang akan berpikir jauh ke arah sana. Kalau soal perasaan dia terlalu dangkal, pikirnya.   
“Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa.” Katanya sembari beranjak dari tempat duduk lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar.   
Bisa dibilang itu semacam ruangan kerja Midorima, ada piano di sana dan lembaran lembaran partitur lagu yang tertata rapi. Midorima tidak suka ruangannya berantakan, jadi dia sangat rajin membersihkannya.   
Takao menatapnya dari pintunya yang terbuka. Midorima mengambil beberapa kertas partitur, menulis entah apa di atasnya, lalu duduk di depan pianonya.   
“Siapa juga yang _gak_ mau dengar.” Gumamnya sendiri, lalu ikut beranjak ke arah Midorima. 

  
**ooOOOoo**

  
_**Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan Midorima yang memainkan pianonya dan Takao yang menari sesuai irama lagu mereka.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sankyu buat yang udah baca!!! ❤  
> (etapi gak tau deng ada yg baca apa enggak haha) 
> 
> Hanya menebar kerinduan sama fandom ini :")


End file.
